First Kiss
by mimime
Summary: One shot para el grupo de Sasukarin. 1000 palabras y un poco Navideño :)


Sin duda alguna, el rojo electrizante de aquella cabeza atrajo su mirada como un imán desde el primer momento. El color intenso resultaba agradable a sus sentidos así que no podía evitar seguir el movimiento de su cabello cada que ella aparecía frente a él.

La había observado tres veces andar con presura hacia la puerta del colegio y fue ciertamente una sorpresa para el Uchiha encontrársela unos días después, en casa de Naruto. Ahí descubrió que su nombre era Karin y era la prima hermana de su mejor amigo. ¿Por qué nunca había escuchado hablar de ella, siendo tan cercano al rubio? No tenía la menor idea, aunque el Uzumaki replicó que la había mencionado varias veces pero Sasuke nunca se había tomado la molestia de prestarle atención.

- Hace una semana que se mudó a esta ciudad así que Karin-chan aún no conoce a mucha gente por aquí, y es por eso que ella ya es parte oficial de nuestro grupo de amigos. ¿Entendido?

- ¿Eh? ¡Pero Sasuke odia a las mujeres! - señaló dramáticamente Rock Lee ante las palabras de Naruto.

Por supuesto que lo que las chicas inspiraban en Sasuke no era odio, pero sí rechazo. Bendecido (o más bien, maldecido) con un rostro apuesto y una personalidad misteriosa, sus admiradoras insaciables lo perseguían cuando salía del colegio, dejaban cartas en su pupitre con explícitas proposiciones indecorosas y también le tomaban fotografías a escondidas las cuales después subían a una página de Facebook hecha por sus fans. En fin, aquellos incomodos eventos habían provocado cierto desagrado hacia el género femenino por parte del chico.

- ¿Entonces eres gay, Sasuke? - se atrevió a cuestionar Karin frente a la estupefacto rostros de los demás, incluido el del propio Uchiha. Un denso silencio se apoderó de la habitación.

En ese instante Sasuke comprendió que ella no era una chica ordinaria y lejos estaba de aquellas chiquillas que vanagloriaban el piso por donde pasaba. También ese instante, Karin se dio cuenta que había caído ante el masculino hechizo del joven.

¿Acaso se trataba del tono varonil de su voz? ¿La enigmática aura que desprendía a su paso? ¿ O simplemente, su innegable belleza? Ella no lo sabía, pero su corazón comenzó a palpitar a mil por hora cuando súbitamente apareció en la casa de su primo. La joven sacudió la cabeza tratando de ignorar aquella sensación que regresaba a ella, con tan solo recordarlo.

Desde ese entonces comenzaron a encontrarse con más frecuencia, la mayoría de las veces por mera casualidad durante la tarde ya que ambos tomaban el mismo camino regreso a casa. Cada vez que esto ocurría sus miradas se encontraban. Inmediatamente él desviaba los ojos hacia el otro lado y después de unos segundos regresaban a ella causando que la muchacha inevitablemente enrojeciera un poco.

De saludarse con un ligero movimiento de cabeza pasaron a intercambiar algunas palabras y al averiguar que vivían muy cerca uno del otro, regresar juntos se convirtió en su rutina casi sin planearlo.

- ¿Sasuke, te has dado cuenta de que tus acosadoras no se acercan a ti cuando tú y yo estamos juntos?

- Es verdad.

- Tal vez piensan que tú y yo somos una pareja.

- ¿Te molesta?

- ¿Eh? - ajustó sus anteojos en modo de defensa - ¿Porque lo preguntas? ¿A ti te molesta?

- ...

- ¿Sasuke?

- No realmente - respondió con franqueza.

- Ya veo ... a mí tampoco.

Todos esos pequeños detalles no pasaron desapercibidos a los ojos de Naruto y Rock Lee quienes atónitos apenas si podían creer que Sasuke conviviera afablemente (dentro de lo que cabía) con una chica.

- ¡¿Es posible que haya una pequeña esperanza para nuestro Sasuke y en verdad hay algo entre esos dos!?

- Tenemos que averiguarlo. ¡Y tengo una idea!- exclamó alegremente el rubio.

La fiesta de Navidad anual en casa de los Uzumaki era la ocasión perfecta. Sasuke y su familia eran invitados cada año así que estaba asegurado que tanto como la pelirroja como el azabache hicieran acto de presencia. El plan consistía en hacer que se besaran bajo el muérdago colocado en la puerta principal y fue ejecutado con precisión. Pero sin éxito.

Sasuke se limitó a chasquear a lengua y lanzar una mirada mordaz a sus amigos y desapareció por el pasillo, cuando todos sugirieron que debían besarse. Ella fingió indiferencia pero en el fondo el rechazo automático por parte del pelinegro, había dolido.

El festejo transcurrió entre villancicos, una cena deliciosa preparada por Kushina y casi todos hablando mil tonterías gracias a que el vino ya había hecho efecto en su torrente sanguíneo. Sasuke lanzó un bostezo sintiéndose somnoliento cuando noto a través de la ventana a Karin observando la nieve caer desde el cobertizo.

- ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí afuera? Esta helando - La voz del joven la tomó por sorpresa. Alzó sus manos y las froto con fuerza tratando de calmar un poco el frio que la atacaba.

- Estoy bien aquí.

- Vamos adentro.

- Dije que estoy bien aquí.

El Uchiha la miró confundido e imitándola alzó la vista hacia el cielo, analizando la forma en que los copos de nieve aterrizaban en el suelo.

- ¿La idea de besarme te resulto tan desagradable?- Su repentina y sincera pregunta no sorprendió al azabache ya que Karin nunca escondía lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Sasuke suspiró levemente antes de contestar.

- No es eso.

- ...

- Nunca he besado a nadie y no hubiera querido que todos presenciaran mi primer beso. Eso es todo. – Ella escucho atenta su revelación. Una increíble ternura invadió corazón.

- Ese también hubiera sido mi primer beso - admitió con cierta vergüenza la pelirroja.

- Comprendo.

- ¿Entonces, deberíamos besarnos ahora? Nadie está mirando.

Y así la distancia entre ellos desapareció.

El contacto aunque el principio tímido e inexperto había resultado ser exquisito en toda la extensión de la palabra y un milisegundo después de separarse ya anhelaban volver a juntar sus bocas. Se sentía tan bien que volvieron a hacerlo. Nada se los impedía.

Definitivamente Sasuke no era gay. A Sasuke le gustaba Karin. Y a Karin, le gustaba él.


End file.
